


The Dead Have a Talk

by Mary_The_Flamingo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Chiaki and Junko are stuck in the afterlife, Chiaki defends all her classmates, Dialogue Heavy, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, I came up with idea at 2 am, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_The_Flamingo/pseuds/Mary_The_Flamingo
Summary: “So we really are stuck here”“Yeah no shit Sherlock, did that not hit you until now. We won’t be out of this shithole until we make up or whatever”“Do you wanna get out of this place?”“Why do you care , there is no way in hell I’m dealing with you”“Do you wanna just try? For both our sakes”The deafening silence spoke volumes on Enoshima’s thoughts on the idea. They were going to be stuck there a long time.
Relationships: Basically Nanami Chiaki and all her classmates, Enoshima Junko/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

* * *

Eternity is actually quite short, how long it takes for you to close and then open your eyes again is how long eternity is. Or at least feels like.

Enoshima Junko and Nanami Chiaki have been stuck in the “afterlife” (as they know it as) for an eternity now, locked away in a small lounge room ever since they arrived. Nanami appeared first and then half an eternity later, Enoshima did. There are no mirrors, no windows and no doors; just a single couch, a large cushion chair and a wide cabinet at the side. The only way to escape this room is to befriend the other individual you have been placed with.

This was the pair’s worst nightmare.

“What are the hell are you doing?”

“Just braiding my hair.”

Conversations like this are the norm, awkward small talk followed by a terrifying silence: a dark reminder of their situation.

“What do you think Kamakura and those other idiot classmates of yours are doing?”

“His name is Hinata first of all, and secondly...I don’t know. Probably wreaking despair or whatever you’ve said before.”

“They better be.”

__________________________

  
Enoshima could read people like a book, she could analyse their every move and be able to deduce things like their childhood from only that. Pick apart their every insecurity and look inside their head, see how that person ticked.

Nanami was a different story.

As a result, conversations like this one would occur.

“Do you still consider them your friends, I thought you would rather not talk about them after everything I’ve told you.”

“Like I’ve said before, no matter what they’ve done, they are still my friends. I will always remember that it’s you who is the one really to blame.”

“Oh my God, stop blaming everything on me! All I did was nudge them in the right direction and everything else they did of their own accord.”

“Stop lying to my face, you know that isn’t true. When you first got here all you could do was boast about how you had successfully brainwashed them.”

“Why do you care! We’re dead for fucks sake, let me pass the blame for a bit.”

“Why? Do you actually feel guilty about what you did, have you finally realised how many people you hurt, the lives you ruined, what you did to the people who cared about you. What you did to me!”

“Maybe.”

This is what scared Nanami, the uncertainty of Enoshima’s words. She couldn’t deduce when she was lying and when she was speaking the honest truth. The way that the other girl would sometimes just stare at her, seemingly analysing her every move. The cold, calculating look in her eyes haunted her even more than the dead, empty eyes belonging to Hinata when he was Kamakura.

  
__________________________

  
There were attempts to make up and become friends but they always fell flat. It seemed impossible to get along without both parties being willing to get past their grudges towards each other. They had convinced themselves they were doomed to be stuck in the room forever.

“God you look depressed, you on your period or something?”

“So we really are stuck here.”

“Yeah no shit Sherlock, did that not hit you until now. We won’t be out of this shithole until we make up or whatever.”

“Do you wanna get out of this place?”

“Why do you care, there is no way in hell I’m dealing with you.”

“Do you wanna just try? For both our sakes.”

The deafening silence spoke volumes on Enoshima’s thoughts on the idea. They were going to be stuck here for a very long time. 

___________________________

“Did you have anyone who you loved? Like romantically.”

“Oh so we’re talking about that now, well since you’re my best friend I’ll answer your question.”

Nanami was not amused by the sarcasm.

“There was one guy, Matusda Yasuke, I knew him all my life, childhood sweethearts we were. We drifted apart after a bit but once I started attending Hope’s Peak we reconnected. He seemed different though, I dunno. Then things happened and I ended up smashing his head in.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

“That’s what happens when your stuck with someone like me. Anyways, what about you, did you fall head over heels for anyone?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure if it was romantic or not. Maybe I was just clingy and that’s why I was so upset when they disappeared out of nowhere.”

“Oh, you’re talking about...him.”

“Yep.”

“It seems we at least have one thing in common.”

“W-What?”

“You idiot, we both liked people who ended up leaving us and came back as entirely different people.”

”...yeah.”

Nanami did not like that similarity at all. Neither did Enoshima.

  
___________________________

  
  
“Why me?”

“Huh?”

”Why did you pick me to die, me specifically? Why did you even chose my class in the first place?”

Nanami would ask Enoshima questions _a lot,_ her curiosity mainly came from a place of worry but also a want to just _know_. She wanted to understand Enoshima, even despite her better judgment. 

_“_ No real reason, I just picked your class ‘cause you were connected to that Mitari boy. And even then, I could’ve easily gotten my hands on some other class. Why I killed you, it was convenient. You were just unfortunate enough to be so close with those idiots.”

”Are you saying it’s my fault?”

Enoshima sighed.

”If that’s your interpretation, then fine.”

 _“Why did I even ask?”_ Nanami muttered to herself. 

”I’m not saying you’re boring, even if you are annoying. You’re fun to argue with.”

That same sinister smile crawled onto her face. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nanami’s voice wavered as she edged back into the couch. 

“You’re fun to play with. This current existence is more boring than anything, but you make it a tad bit interesting. But I wish you were more...violent,” Enoshima sneered. 

“V-violent, what?   
  
“Y’know, like punch me in the nose. Bash my face in. Wouldn’t that be fun.” 

“...”

”Oh come on, don’t go silent on me. I know you want to.”

”I’m not some toy, I’m not going to fall for your games so easily.”

“Aww but I’m being serious here. I’m doing you a favour actually, don’t you just want let out all your anger, allow yourself to finally feel like you’re alive. Anyways we’re dead, I don’t think a bloody nose is gonna kill me.”

__________________________

Enoshima continued to wipe the blood off her nose with her now red splattered tie. In comparison to the practically shaking girl from across the room, Enoshima was pleased and was grinning with complete satisfaction. 

She got the reaction she wanted. 

“I hate you so much,” Nanami finally spoke up.

”The feeling’s mutual.” 

  
__________________________

After the ‘incident’ (as the two girls had coined it) Enoshima and Nanami didn’t talk much after. Some awkward conversation here and there but nothing substantial. 

That was until Nanami finally broke down.

It started of as a small pain in her throat whilst she searched through the cabinet’s draws (as she had done many times before). Then she felt a tear on her cheek, the damp sensation grabbing her attention. Finally, she let out a quiet sob and, eventually, she became a crying mess. 

Enoshima didn’t do much aside from glare at the distressed girl. Her eyes boring into the shorter girl’s back. The only thing that could be heard was Nanami’s cries and her repeated mumblings.

All that the Ultimate Fashionista could make out was ‘I’ve become just like you’.

  
_________________________   
  
  


“You remember you’re little meltdown earlier, next time can you keep it down.”

“...just leave me alone.” 

“Hmmm, I dunno. It’s just a suggestion, I didn’t think you were as mopey as your classmates.” 

“You keep their names out of your mouth.”

“Oh really now, you’re back to defending _them,”_ Speaking about Nanami’s classmates felt like poison on her tongue. 

“Can you just STOP! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THIS ANYMORE, JUST LEAVE ME BE FOR ONE MOMENT! You’re always just glaring at me or insulting me, I have done NOTHING to you,” Nanami was done with Enoshima’s manipulation. “I don’t understand you at all.”

It was silent for a moment. An angry Nanami and a confused looking Enoshima stared back at each other. The Ultimate Gamer quickly fell back into her seat, obviously tired from her outburst. 

Something changed in the Ultimate Fashionista after that. 

  
“Heeey wake up sleepy head. Do you wanna try to become friends again, I’m getting kinda sick of this place.”

The shorter girl slowly opened her eyes and pushed aside the pillows she had used to create a makeshift blanket. 

“Huh, where did this sudden change of heart come from? Also, why would I want to be friends with _you_.” 

“Well now that you’ve gotten your ‘issues’ about me off your chest, we might be able to make some progress.”

“Really, I feel like you have ulterior motives.”

“What ulterior motive, we’re dead, I can’t do shit in here. I can’t end the world again or brainwash a bunch of teenagers.”

“Ok... fine. I’m not forgiving you what you’ve done or how you’ve treated me, this is just so that we can get out of here,” The weariness in her voice was obvious.

”I know, I know. And don’t worry girl, I’m actually being serious here. Isn’t that crazy! Anyways, I think getting to know each other would be a good start. Lets start off simple, did you used to decorate your cell phone back when you were alive?” 


	2. The Beginning is Always Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Chiaki start to get to know each, stuff gets real very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT WAIT,, READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT 
> 
> if youre reading this before 16/2/2021 (16th of February) please check out the previous chapter,, I have made a few edits,, especially the ending. this is to prevent any confusion with the current direction of the story.

“Heh, you’re really interested in fashion, aren’t you?” 

Nanami had placed herself on the leather chair, her legs brought up to her chest. Her conversation with Enoshima had been going well so far (a lot better than her previous interactions with the girl) and she was growing hopeful. 

“Yep! It’s the only thing that distracts me from despair; being in the model industry did have it downsides though. There were so many creeps on the Internet commenting on how I looked and literally everything I did.”

The Ultimate Fashionista had perched herself on the side of the couch with her legs strewn across it. 

”Jeez, that must have been terrible, I had to deal with similar stuff as well.” Nanami let out a sigh. 

“I know right, being an ultimate was so shitty.”

“That’s one thing we can agree on.”

An awkward silence filled the room, there was still leftover tension between the two. After everything that had happened between them, it was going to take quite some time for them to be able to leave the room. Finally, the shorter girl broke the silence. 

“What were your classmates like, you were in class 78 right?”

“They were alright, annoying as hell though. Especially that Kirgiri girl, my God, every time I saw her I just wanted to punch her in the face.” 

“...Oh, ok.” She really hated her classmates, didn’t she, “Naegi-kun was in your class, I think I met him once. He was nice.”

A fiery glare appeared on the taller girl’s face. Nanami had gathered that Enoshima did not particularly like Naegi. ‘Did not particularly like’ is a bit of an understatement, more like _hated with a burning passion._

To be honest, the Ultimate Gamer was somewhat off put by Enoshima’s obessive hatred towards the boy. But she did (shockingly) understand why she despised him so much, he did destroy her plan and defeat her after all.

“Yeah, he’s _nice._ I almost won him over to despair y’know, I was pretty close. But he persevered to the end.” 

“Seems like an admirable trait, refusing to give even until the very end. Reminds me of Hinata-kun.”

“Speaking of that guy, how’d you two become friends again, I forgot what you told me last time.”

“First of all rude, and to answer your question, he was sitting by the water fountain, the one outside the main course building. I was playing a game and I bumped into him, he recognised what I was playing and from there we started talking.” 

“Ooooh what an interesting love story.” 

Nanami had confessed to Enoshima about her maybe feelings for the reserve course boy. She still was not sure what she had actually felt towards him but that did not matter to the Ultimate Fashionista. It was her favourite thing to poke fun about. 

“Haha very funny, not like you’re any better. You fell for your childhood best friend, that’s pretty cliche if you ask me.”

“Don’t bring him up.” Her stern tone came out of nowhere, her unpredictability always caught Nanami off guard. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t know he was a touchy subject.” 

“Yeah no shit.” 

Nanami made a mental note of Enoshima’s reaction, it seemed like this Matsuda boy was very important to her. Seemingly more important to her than her own sister, Ikusaba. Guess that is what love does to you. 

  
_______________

  
  
“...Um, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but... why are you so obsessed with despair?” 

“Why do you wanna know?” There was that glare again. 

“Well, I was thinking that if I’m able to understand you, we might actually have a chance at becoming friends. Friendship is all about trust and understanding after all.”

There was a short pause, the taller girl seemed to be considering her next move. Nanami was beginning to worry, had she over stepped, had she said the wrong thing. 

Even if she did, she had to know. Understanding how Enoshima ticked was the only way they were ever going to befriend each other. The only way they were going to escape the room. 

”Ok!”

“W-what, really?” 

“Yep but to be honest, it’s not that interesting.” 

The Ultimate Gamer stared back at the other girl, intently waiting for her answer.

“In short, there isn’t a real reason behind why I’m so in love with despair. Maybe it’s cuz my brain is fucked up but I dunno.”

Great. This just got more difficult. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know? There has to be some reason.”

“That’s it, I answered your question. There isn’t a simple single reason why, I just _love_ despair.” Enoshima cackled, “The only explanation I can come up with is that cuz I’m so smart, life is really boring. Buuuuut, despair makes everything interesting, it’s different. It’s so unpredictable and crazy, it’s... exciting.”

The shorter girl simply stared back in shock, was this all there really was to Enoshima. A despair-obsessed teenager who decided to end the world for the hell of it. She was not shocked but there had to more to it. 

“Did you think I was gonna pull out a sob story? Hah! I’m not a tragic little girl, I literally ended the world. Or, you’re trying to mess with me, maybe you’re the one with ulterior motives!” Enoshima accused, pointing her finger at the shorter girl.

“Why would you... actually, I’m not even gonna argue with you. I know what’s going on here.”

  
_______________

Enoshima was once again stumped by the other girl, Nanami was confusing in more ways than one and she was making everything so much more difficult than necessary. 

What was she planning? 

“You tired with arguing with me now?”

“Actually I am. We both want to get out of here right, so bickering isn’t going to get us anywhere.” 

“...Fine. You have a point.” 

The shorter girl looked up, a small smile on her face. 

Maybe they were finally making some progress, even if it was small.

There was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading,, again any criticisms are welcome :)


	3. The Psychology of a Dead Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko struggles to decipher Chiaki behaviour and the pair play two truths and a lie.

Boredom.

Boredom is something that Enoshima Junko deals with quite a lot, being the Ultimate Analyst does have it downsides. 

She’s wondered what life would have been like if she wasn’t so... _bored_ all the time. Maybe she wouldn’t have ended the world and instead lived a normal life as the Ultimate Fashionista. She might have been nicer to her sister, helped her out with crushes or cheered her on during sports day. She might have gotten with her childhood best friend and the couple might have even lived the rest of their lives together. 

If she wasn’t so bored all the time, maybe...

Maybe she would be happy.   
  


  
______________  
  


“Helloooo. Enoshima-san, back to earth.”

The Ultimate Fashionista came out of her daze and practically sprung out of her seat. The shorter girl was leaning over her and had been waving her hands over the other girl’s face. 

”H-hey, get away from me, weirdo!”

“And you’re back to normal. You seemed pretty out of it just a second ago, you okay?”

“Huh? I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“If you say so.”

Once Nanami turned to search through the large cabinet’s draws, a glare (once again) appeared on the taller girl’s face. The Ultimate Gamer was so confusing to her, despite the ‘incident’ and everything that occurred before, she was still being so nice to Enoshima. It didn’t make any sense. 

Was she has desperate to escape the room as she was and was just keeping up a facade of kindness, or was she actually being genuine? 

Enoshima was quickly snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Nanami’s voice. 

“Do you wanna play two truths and a lie? I think it would be a good way to get to know each other better.”

“Really? How do you even play?”

“It’s pretty self-explanatory actually, someone tells you two truths and a lie. The catch is, you don’t know which is the lie.”

“So the aim is to figure out what’s the lie and what’s the two truths?” The shorter girl nodded in reply and quickly sat her self opposite the other. “Sounds interesting enough, you go ahead first.”

______________  
  


“Ok, hmmm. Oh I know, I used to have a dog when I was younger, I always wanted to be a game developer when I was older and one time I broke my old DS and ended up crying for an hour because of it. I know, pretty over dramatic right?”

“Definitely. The dog one is too obvious and that last thing seems like something you would do. I’m gonna go out on a whim and say the second one was the lie.

“Yep!” 

“Heh, looks like I’m still as smart as ever,” Enoshima congratulated herself. “Wait, I thought being the Ultimate Gamer and all, you would want to be a game developer.”

“Yeah I know it sounds weird, I really do love video games but I always wanted to do something outside of that. Something... bigger. Anyways, it’s your turn.”

“Lemme think.... I know. In elementary school, I got a teacher to quit, I actually grew up really poor, like dirt poor. And last of all, I hate your guts.”

Nanami wasn’t too shocked by the last comment. Her and the other girl had only just started talking so there obviously was still many layers of hatred to sift through. 

“I’m gonna guess the second one was the lie, I’m pretty sure... I think.” 

“Nope.”

“Huh? Really, then what was the lie?” 

“The last one, I know you and I got on the wrong foot but I don’t really, really _hate_ you.”

Dozens of questions instantly swirled around the Ultimate Gamer’s head. She knew that there was a possibility that the other girl was finding her less annoying ever since they properly started trying to become friends. At the same time, it felt too soon, too quick. 

“What about when the ‘incident’ happened, you said you hated me!” 

“So what, I say a lot of things that I don’t really mean. And anyways, you had just punched me right in the nose, of course I was little pissed. By the way, you’re still pretty annoying but at least you’re a bit... interesting.” 

The shorter girl shivered at the reminder of what happened during the ‘incident’. Even if Enoshima deserved it (she was quite literally asking for it), a part of her still felt strangely...

  
guilty. 

  
______________  
  


The two ultimates continued their game, surprisingly, they seemed to be getting along well. But they both knew things were not going to be like that for much longer. Enoshima knew full well that it was only a matter of time until the hard questions had to be brought up. 

Once their game had finished, a comfortable silence returned and the pair sat, waiting for the other to initiate a conversation. 

The Ultimate Fashionista took it upon herself to be the one to end the quiet.

“Just spit it out.”

“Huh?” 

“I know you wanna ask me, about Kamakura. We’ve both been dreading this.”

“What do you mean? You’ve already told me a lot of stuff, what else is there to know?” 

“I’ve barely told you crap, there’s a lot more you don’t know. So go ahead, ask me whatever, I’m being nice to you so take advantage of this.” 

“O-ok. Um, did Kamakura-I mean Hinata-Kun hurt... anyone,” the taller girl stared at her with a puzzled expression. “I mean, did he ever... kill anyone?” 

“Oh yeah definitely, I remember when I dragged him along to watch the student council murder each other, some rando came at him with a chainsaw and he shoved him away and the guy’s head fell into the thing. His face was completely shredded and everything.” 

“What!”

“I know right, a bit dramatic if you ask me. If it makes you feel any better, he did it out of self defence and aside from the time he shot Komaeda, I don’t think he seriously harmed anyone else.” That was a lie. She knew full well that Kamakura had most likely killed many other people. Even if it was out of self defence, Enoshima knew Nanami wouldn’t be able to handle it. The context wouldn’t matter to her, that fact that he killed even one person obviously rocked her to the core. More so than anything else her classmates had done. 

Nanami was weak, so so weak. Enoshima realised, and refused to tell the Ultimate Gamer the truth. Why she was doing that she could only assume was thanks to how much time they had spent stuck together. It made sense in a way, but it still scared her, she didn’t like this sense of... responsibility? Worry? Possibly it was... no it couldn’t be. She hadn’t felt that in so long. Not since high school. It was so despairing, to think she had stooped to that level once again. That she was feeling...  
  


  
  
Care. It was care. 

“I still don’t get why he signed up for that stupid project. That idiot, why didn’t he talk to me, tell me what he actually signing up for,” tears were beginning to trickle down her cheeks, the overwhelming guilt was consuming her. “If he did I must’ve been able to help him, I could’ve fixed him-”

“And I’m gonna stop you right there, cut that bull crap right now. Stop with the what ifs and blaming yourself for his actions, that isn’t gonna get us anywhere. You know it wasn’t your fault what happened to him, there was nothing you could do about it.”

“B-but-”

“Also, you do realise you couldn’t have ‘fixed him’ or atleast not entirely. You weren’t his personal therapist or whatever, you were just a stupid girl who treated with human decency.”

“Does that matter! I-I should’ve been there for him, I cared about him: he was my closest friend! He understood me like no one else. I would be willing to become apart of the Ultimate Despair for godsake if it meant I could be there for him right now, instead of being stuck in here!”

At this point, Nanami had stood up and was shaking with frustration. Guilt was consuming her, she repeated in her head: she should’ve been there for him.

“Did you really love him?”

“W-What? I dunno, I’ve told you I’m not really that sure.”

“If you say so.”

The Ultimate Gamer had been pulled out of her spiral thanks to Enoshima’s sudden. 

“Do you think I never actually liked him in that way? That I just felt this responsibility to care for and fix him and mixed it up for feelings? 

“Bingo. It’s as simple as that, anyways now that you’re not a crying mess anymore, let’s... get personal. Like properly get to know each other.”

“You mean, understand each other better?”

“Yeah, if you wanna put it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	4. A mutual understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Junko finally begin to face their issues and most importantly, realise the truth behind the room with no doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am personally very interested in Chiaki and Junko’s psychology as characters but what is said in this chapter (and Junko’s development in previous chapters) are not meant to defend any of Junko’s actions. I am simply exploring what I think went on in her head during the danganrompa series and the possibilities of being shoved in the same room as the person you murdered.

“I really don’t like you, you know that?”

“What a great start. Also yeah, I know, what about it?”

“Well, the weird thing is I don’t hate you. Not entirely, you’re still a bad person, I’m never gonna change my mind about that. For some reason though, I’m still making the effort to become friends with you,” the Ultimate Gamer was looking down at the floor, her hands brushing against her arms. “It’s really strange, I think.”

“I kinda feel like that as well. You’ve sort of grown on me recently, and I think something’s changed in me ever since the ‘incident’. I haven’t felt like myself.” 

The shorter girl was surprised to hear that. Enoshima rarely spoke about what was going on in her head so to hear something so revelatory, was odd to say the least. 

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno how to describe it but I think I’ve been reflecting a lot. On everything.”

“R-really? To be honest, I’m not too surprised, being dead gives you a lot to think about.”

“...”

Nanami let out a sigh. She knew what she had to do next.

“Let’s do what you suggested earlier. Come to a mutual understanding,” the Ultimate Fashionista tore her gaze away from the wall and back to the other. “You said you grew up really poor, what was that like?” 

There was a pause. The two ultimates simply stared at each other for a moment. 

“It was like how you’d expect, Mukuro and I didn’t have many nice things growing up. Living off food stamps and stuff like that, we were even homeless at one point. My parents were alright... I think.”

Nanami raised her eyebrow at Enoshima’s last comment. “What do you mean, you ‘think’?”

“To be honest, I don’t remember what my parents were like. Looks like being stuck in here gives ya amnesia.” Enoshima cackled. 

“You too! Whenever I think about my family members and friends from before Hope’s Peak, my memory is always so fuzzy.... It’s weird.”

“We’ve been here for a hot minute. Who knows how much time has passed.”

“Yeah, sometimes I forget that you and I are... dead. I still have no idea what this place is, it’s obviously some kind of afterlife but it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Don’t think about it too hard, your brain might explode.”

“If you say so. Um, back to what we were talking about before, I’m gonna assume your childhood wasn’t great-”

“Stop trying to therapise me, like I’ve told you, my brain is naturally screwed up. My birth in this world was probably a mistake also.” 

“I’m not trying to therapise you. I think you would be shocked what therapy is actually like. If you want me to, I can easily do that.”

“Ok, go on ahead. Tell me what’s wrong with me doctor.” Enoshima joked.

“First thing I spot is your constant deflection of responsibility of your actions. You repeatedly blame others for your misdeeds and on top on that, put others down and basically put yourself on a pedestal.” 

“So what, everyone does that-”

“I believe you may be doing this as either you projecting your inner guilt surrounding your actions during the Tragedy, onto those around you or because of a deep rooted self-hatred that you have been harbouring throughout your life. You said it yourself: you think your birth was a mistake.” 

Enoshima’s eyes were wide with shock. “Is this what therapy is like!?”

“Yep and it seems like it’s working, which is good,” Nanami’s cheerful demeanour juxtaposed to the taller girl clear frustration as she crossed her legs and let a loud sigh. “Are you angry with me now?”

“No, just this information would’ve been helpful when I was alive y’know.” 

“I understand that, you and I got a bit screwed over by the universe.”

“Exactly. Anyways, it’s my turn now.“

“Hey! Don’t try and change the subject-“

“Let’s discuss your relationship with Hinata-kun, you two were obviously very close and you even think you might’ve liked him. I can’t see into your brain obviously, but my personal opinion is that you confused your sense of need to help him, with romantic feelings. And I feel like a part of you already knew that.” A wide grin had spread across the Ultimate Fashionista’s face, this was actually more fun than she thought. 

“Your need to ‘fix’ people, I think not only applied to Hinata-kun but also to the rest of your classmates. How you speak of them makes it seem like you were a leader to all of them, someone every one of them liked and trusted. As a result, you felt as if it was expected of you to take care of them all and help them through their struggles. This isn’t an inherently bad trait but, empaphis on the ‘but’ here, placing your mental well-being below others’ can become very unhealthy and self-destructive.”

“...Being on the receiving end of this makes it a lot more uncomfortable.” 

The other Ultimate let out a loud laugh, “I think I’m right though, you’re as fucked up as I am.”

“Maybe.”

  
  
______________

  
“Don’t you thin it’s weird how you and I were placed here, together. I thought that maybe Mukuro and I would be dumped in this stupid room together.”

“You have a point, it doesn’t make much sense but is anything to do with room make any sense? Like, for example, you and I having to become friends to get out of here.” 

“About that, how did you know that we had to become friends to get outta here? Did some rando walk in here and tell ya before I got here?” 

“Uhh...”

The shorter girl stayed silent, averting her gaze away from the other. Nanami looked  nervous, The Ultimate Fashionista thought; why was she suddenly acting weird? She could tell the other girl was trying to string a coherent sentence as she stumbled over her words. 

Enoshima slowly leaned over to the girl, reaching out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder but the shorter girl quickly moved away. Suddenly, she jumped from her seat and quickly sped to the other end of the room, facing away from Enoshima. 

“Hey, don’t move away from me. What’s up with you anyways, all I asked was a question,” as she neared Nanami, she shuffled further away from Enoshima. Seemingly trying to protect herself. “Seriously, are you okay? I just wanted to know how you found out we had to befriend each other to get outta here. You don’t have to tell me if it’s too much of a hassle, but now I’m kinda worried you’re lying to me about all this-”

Finally, it clicked. 

  
“YOU WERE LYING TO ME! YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH, YOU WERE LYING THIS ENTIRE TIME!”

The Ultimate Gamer finally turned her head to meet eyes with the other.   


She had messed up big time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading:)


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be crumbling down and with no hope of salvation in sight, or is there?

Things had to started to look up for the two ultimates. They had been able to work past their initial grudges and were even able to understand each other further. 

_But some things never last._

  
“YOU WERE LYING TO ME! YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH, YOU WERE LYING THIS ENTIRE TIME!” 

The Ultimate Gamer finally turned her head to meet eyes with the other. 

She has messed up big time. 

“I-I’m sorry...” Nanami weakly replied. 

“Sorry! You’re sorry! This entire time you just blatantly lied to my face, and for what? Did you plan on digging up all my deepest secrets or some crap like that, and using it against me?” Enoshima glared at the shorter girl, her blood was boiling with violent anger and frustration. 

“What, never! What would I even be able to do with that information whilst we’re stuck in here?” 

“Then why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that stupid pipe dream about becoming friends to get out of here?” 

“...I wanted to give to give you hope. To give us both hope that maybe...just maybe, there was a way to leave this place. I didn’t want to think that you and I were just doomed to be stuck here for all eternity,” the shorter girl felt as if she was seconds away from breaking down; she could practically feel the tears threatening to flood from her eyes. “I lied to you - and in a way, to myself - so that you wouldn’t fall into despair again.”

Enoshima’s confusion intensified, if Nanami lied to her out of a place of care then she really was delusional.

“You really are delusional aren’t you?” The girl chuckled, noticing the shorter girl’s puzzled expression. “You wanted to be friends with me out of you own accord! Not cuz you had to but because you wanted to!” the taller girl’s anger was resurfacing as she wracked around her brain for some kind of explanation. 

“Is that a bad thing? And anyways, _you should be grateful_.” 

“Grateful! I should be grateful, what kind of bullshit is that? Do you realise what type of person I am? I’m despair incarnate, every single person that crosses my path, I destroy with despair. I get into their head and dissect their every insecurity and flaw and use it to my advantage.”

“I know what person you think I am Nanami. And that is _not_ me.”

Enoshima was now practically looming over Nanami, her eyes were filled anguish.

“I build them up, showing them a path to salvation, a promise to be loved and respected. Showing them the most intoxicating despair, I feed them lies, half-truths and contradictions. But at that point, it’s too late. It doesn’t matter to them, they’re too overwhelmed by despair. At the end, I rip them apart at the seams and destroy their psyche, who they are as a person. It’s all forgotten and replaced with one thing. Despair.”

A small pause filled the room, the stress was becoming overwhelming for the shorter girl and Enoshima’s glare was not helping.

“I know that, okay! But still, why think like that? Can’t you just accept that I want to treat you with basic human decency. Isn’t it so tiring to be constantly suspicious of me? If I was in your position, I think would get sick of it it really quickly.”

“...”

“To be honest, I don’t think anyone else on the planet would be willing to become friends with you. Even if it meant getting out of a room like this, not after everything you’ve done, I think. After you ended the world and took so many lives. Maybe that’s why you and I were placed in here together; I’m the only person in the world who could... ever forgive you. I don’t even think your sister would forgive you after you betrayed her.” Nanami wasn’t wrong. Not many people would even consider forgiving Enoshima for all her sins.

At first, the Ultimate Fashionista couldn’t bring herself to reply. She felt a lump in her throat and her breath hitched. Finally, she blurted out a quiet whisper, “I hate you _so_ much.”

“Okay...”  
  
The two ultimates stood in stiff silence. 

Neither of the two ever imagined that they would end up in a situation like this: stuck in a room in the afterlife and arguing at the top of their voices over a small lie. Now though, that seemingly small lie had transformed into something much larger, what that was neither of the two girls had any idea. 

The taller girl eventually trudged back to her seat with a loud sigh. She rested her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She obviously did not want to talk to the other ultimate after what had just happened. 

Nanami stayed frozen in place, she was practically shaking. She clung onto her skirt, desperately trying to find some kind of support. Though she wouldn’t admit out loud, she never liked arguing with Enoshima (not that she liked arguing at all), the other girl genuinely scared her when that same glare would appear on her face. That simple glare had so much brutality and sickly history behind it. 

Her classmates had probably been met with that same glare before. 

Hinata had probably been met with that same glare before.

Innocent lives had probably been met with that same glare just before they died. That glare was the last thing they ever saw.

_____________

“You can’t change me you know that? You’re just like everyone else, you’re not some angelic perfect angel who can ‘heal’ or ‘save me’.”

The shorter girl had placed herself behind the couch so that her and Enoshima would be (technically) sitting back to back.

“I know that...”

“Then start acting like it,” with a sudden jolt, the Ultimate Fashionista stood up and leaned over the couch to look down at the other girl. “I get that you want to and everything but... it’s useless. You’re not the first to try.”

The Ultimate Gamer tilted her head up to face the other, her eyes were puffy and tear stains ran down her cheeks. 

Enoshima hadn’t noticed her crying. 

“What do you mean?”

“You really wanna know?” She let out a sigh as the shorter girl gave a small nod. “In short, just before I erased all my classmates memories, little Naegi caught me and tried to persuade me not to go through with my plan. Obviously, I didn’t listen to him. He sounded so desperate, so scared. It’s stuck with me, for some reason.”

“Did you ever care about your classmates? Even for a second.” Nanami’s question came out of the blue but the taller girl knew full well what she was getting at. 

“Of course I did. I didn’t start that killing game just for the sake of outside world, I wanted to feel that addicting despair as well y’know.”

“Do you still care about them now?”

The taller girl’s gaze darted away. Just before Nanami was about to change the subject, Enoshima locked eyes with her again and replied.

  
“... I don’t know. I’m really not sure.”

“I figured.” 

Once the Ultimate Gamer turned away, she heard a sudden shuffle and the clacking of boots on the ground. Enoshima placed herself next to her, flattening her skirt as she sat down.

It looked like she wanted to say something but was struggling to find the words. It reminded Nanami of when she struggled to confess to her middle school crush, her laughable profession of love was now just a distant memory. 

It made her giggle.

“Hey! What are you laughing about?” Her pouted face made the other girl want to laugh even more. 

“Heh, nothing.” A small smile spread across her face, the silence was nice for once, Nanami thought. 

The other girl let out a sigh and turned to look at the shorter girl. 

“I-I want to tell you something, something really important - which I’m not gonna ever repeat - so listen up,” the shorter girl seemed to perk up and motioned for Enoshima to go on. 

“I... I am sorry, for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	6. End of a tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to come to end. Even in the most surprising ways.

“I... I am sorry, for everything.”

Well Nanami didn’t expect this.

”W-What did you just say?” She was frozen in place, still in complete shock at the other girl’s words.   
  


“Did you not hear what I said! I said I’m sorry.” Enoshima pouted whilst crossing arms, she had a surprising childish look to her. 

“I know that but still, I’m... shocked. Never thought I’d get an apology from you.”

“Looks like it’s your lucky day.” The taller girl joked.

Silence filled the room once again. It wasn’t an awkward silence, more like a comfortable one. That type of silence that forms when you’re out with a friend and you’ve both tired yourselves out with constant laughter. 

It reminded Nanami of those times when she would play video games with Hinata. That same _comfortable_ silence. 

She let out a sudden laugh, it seemed to be contagious because the other girl began giggling as well. Neither knew what was so funny, they just wanted to laugh. 

The pair continued to joke around, the room filling with giggles and chuckles. For the first time in... well for the first time ever the two ultimates were acting like normal teenagers, like _friends._

A frown crawled onto the Ultimate Gamer’s face as the taller girl turned around to hide a chuckle. _G_ _od what was she thinking. She was being so nice to Enoshima of all people._ Even though she wouldn’t say it aloud, she was beginning to grow fond of the other girl. She knew it was condemnable to treat the other so nicely after everything the teenager did. A feeling of disgust was beginning to fester in the ultimate’s heart. 

  
But she couldn’t help it.   
  


A small sliver of her mind realised that it was inevitable the two were going to grow close. After all, anything can happen when you’re locked in a room with another person for all eternity. 

It didn’t suppress the guilt much but she knew it was true. And Enoshima was all she had left. 

Who knew what was going to happen from this moment onwards. Maybe the pair would fall out again. Or maybe their (questionable) friendship would blossom even further. 

Whatever was going to happen next, Nanami didn’t care. Death goes on. You have to make due with what you have. 

And what she had was the girl who ended the world. 

  
______________  
  


”Hey, don’t drop me!” 

Shortly after the two ultimates had finished with their laughing fits, the Ultimate Fashionista had come up with an (according to her personal judgment) extremely smart idea to past the time.   
  


Dancing.   
  


The two girls were clumsily performing some vague form of slow dancing mixed with the tango. To put it lightly, neither of them were the best dancers.

Enoshima desperately clung to the other girl as she almost fell to knees, dancing in heels was a struggle to say the least. 

“Calm down, you need to put one foot in front of the other and hold my hand in _this_ direction.” Nanami directed. 

“Don’t act like your not as bad me.” Despite her comments, the taller girl listened to the other’s advice once she regained her balance. The pair had no rhythm but still somehow were able to - mostly - dance in unison. It was mostly Nanami leading but Enoshima did take the lead every few laps around the room.   
  


As the two girls twirled around the cushion chair, the Ultimate Fashionista suddenly moved her hand to the other’s waist and hoisted them both up and onto the couch. A high pitch squeal escaped the shorter girl’s lips at the sudden movement. She glared at the other, desperately trying to be intimidating but was only able to get a wide smirk from the strawberry blonde.

Before her thoughts could catch up, she felt herself be lifted up once again as Enoshima forcibly put their joined weight onto the top of the couch. In a matter of seconds, the piece of furniture fell onto its back with a loud BANG. The Ultimate Gamer quickly grabbed onto the other, the small fall scaring her half to death.

The quick spur of fear wasn’t all bad though; even if it was only for a second, the shorter girl felt like she was flying in midair until her feet reached the ground once again. 

The taller girl let a boisterous cackle, obviously amused by the other’s reaction to her sudden actions. 

“Now wasn’t that fun?”

“Yeah, yeah but don’t do that again without warning. I almost died again there.” Nanami half joked as she nudged the other. 

The strawberry blonde simply rolled her eyes as she went to flatten her skirt. She seemed tired out from all that dancing so the pair made a non-audible agreement to take a break. 

The shorter girl practically collapsed onto the chair, not even able to fully sit up. She flung off her school blazer and murmured to herself, “Maybe this won’t be entirely bad.”

The Ultimate Fashionista cocked an eyebrow but quickly returned to her task of lifting the couch back upright. Once the piece of furniture was back in place, the girl flopped onto the couch (similar to the other ultimate) with a loud sigh. 

All seemed to be normal now, with no known way of escape, all that the the two ultimates could do was entertain themselves until something changed about their situation. 

  
Or at least that’s what they thought.

A loud creek ran out from the back of the room, the two ultimates quickly darted their eyes to the direction of the noise.

A dark oak door with a steel handle appeared. The two girl exchanged confused looks as they both stared at the door with astonishment. Cautiously, Enoshima crept over to the door and inspected it. Ushering the other girl over, Nanami jumped from her seat to take a look herself. 

“Should we open it? I think it might be an exit.” There was a sound of hesitation in the shorter girl’s voice, anything could be behind the door. 

Enoshima licked her lips, she seemed to be carefully considering their options. Both girls wanted to escape the room but at the same time, they were both dead, what could possibly be left for them. Whatever it was, it was most likely behind this door. 

Their only option was to open it. 

The pair locked eyes and nodded to each other with a mutual understanding. 

Nanami’s hand slowly inched closer to the handle, once she gripped onto it she immediately noticed the cold sensation flooding her hand. It was an odd feeling.

She turned the handle and pushed open the door.   
  


A bright light swarmed both girls’ vision and they both quickly shielded their eyes. Nanami’s initial thoughts were that maybe they had arrived in heaven or some other form of afterlife. Her theory was quickly shot down as she brought her arms down, the two girls instantly recognised where they were. 

A cinema. 

The pair entered inside and took in their surroundings. They were in a large movie theatre with long rows of seats positioned on both sides. At the very back of the room, a wide screen hung in the centre.

Once Enoshima turned around, she realised the door was no longer there and instead replaced with a black coated wall. The theatre was dimly lit and the only light source was the projector from just above them. 

The Ultimate Gamer skipped down the aisle, glancing over the letters plastered onto the sides of the red folded seats. Once she reached the screen, she turned to face the taller girl with a wide grin. Although she couldn’t see it, Nanami’s shadow was casted across the screen. 

“I think this is where we’re gonna be stuck in from now on, Enoshima-san. At least for the next while.” She called from across the room.

“Hope so, if we can play any movies in here I’d much prefer to stay here for eternity than that crappy room.”

The other nodded and ran back up and into the projector room, most likely going to search for some movie disks. The taller girl ambled over to the screen, her hand brushed against the material when the screen abruptly turned black. 

“What the- did you do something Nanami-san!”

”No! I found some movie disks though, but they seem to be pretty old ones.”

Before Enoshima could reply, a message appeared on the screen.   
  


**NEW WORLD PROGRAM STARTING SHORTLY**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

The pair‘s confusion increased as they stared at what was appearing in front of them. By this point, the Ultimate Gamer had returned back to the taller girl’s side. 

Shortly after, the message disappeared and was replaced with a bright scenery, a figure was standing in front of what seemed to be a school. A line of trees circled the entrance of the building and a blue sky rested in the background. After some further inspection, Nanami quickly recognised the figure. 

“Hinata!” 

The strawberry blonde zipped her head to look at the other, her eyes widened as she swiftly turned back to look at the screen. She realised the shorter girl was right. 

“What the hell, what is he doing there?” 

The scene unfolding in front of them quickly became even more puzzling as the pair witnessed Hinata enter the academy. Shockingly, the two ultimates were met with the image of all of class 77-B standing in a classroom together. It seemed impossible, countless questions swarmed around the shorter girl’s mind as she scanned over the scene in front of her. 

She became even more puzzled as she spotted the petite girl who had placed herself sitting at a desk. She looked exactly like Nanami, identical even.

“Who... who is that? She looks identical to me.” The Ultimate Gamer pointed at the screen. 

“Do you have a secret twin that you never to me about?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Anyways, this... doesn’t make any sense, what are we even seeing right now?”

“My guess is that this has something to do with Future Foundation probably. They are always up to weird stuff,” Nanami wasn’t any less confused by the other’s statement but decided to just focus on watching _whatever_ she was witnessing to continue. Maybe she would get a few answers that way. 

Enoshima shortly sat herself down at a seat nearing the back of the room whilst Nanami placed herself on the front row. 

As the she finally relaxed, she looked back to the other girl behind her to see that she had somehow gotten her hands on a bowl of popcorn. She narrowed her eyes and was about to question her when Enoshima abruptly threw some of her snack at the other. A wide a grin spread across her face as she let out a small giggle. The Ultimate Gamer simply rolled eyes and returned her focus to the screen. 

She had no idea what was transpiring in front of her but she hoped that at least her classmates were okay. She had high hopes that no matter what was going to happen, her friends would escape safely.

Even if she didn’t know at the time, that hope was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the adventures of Chiaki and Junko in the afterlife :D. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short little fic. I haven’t written fan fiction in YEARS so to get such a good reception has been an amazing confidence booster. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading :)


End file.
